1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary seat for a vehicle in which the seat is rotated so as to facilitate mounting and dismounting the vehicle. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the driver's seat for a vehicle is normally adjusted so as to maintain an optimum driver's position during his driving, the occupant is compelled to take a relatively unnatural position when mounting and dismounting the vehicle.
In view of the foregoing, a rotary seat has been proposed (See Japanese patent applications Laid-Open Nos. 22,923/82 and 214,423/83, in which the seat is rotated toward the door when a person mounts or dismounts the vehicle so as to render the mounting and dismounting.
In the above-described conventional rotary seats, in the former application, the seat cushion is supported on the floor of the vehicle and is manually rotated, whereas in the latter application, it is fully automatically rotated by means of a driving motor. In case of manual operation, the seat has to be rotated by hand inwardly and outwardly of the vehicle every time the occupant starts to mount or has already dismounted the vehicle, which is cumbersome. In case of automatic operation, the occupant has to adjust his position relative to the automatic rotation of the seat during the mounting and dismounting, which poses a problem in that the occupant unavoidably becomes tense.